


Kink Bingo

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Swearing, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for spngenrebingo on TumblrSquare filled- Late night calls





	Kink Bingo

Kink Bingo 3

I groan as my laptop starts ringing at me, waking me up from a deep sleep. I peel a drool covered piece of paper from my face as my groggy brain reminds me I fell asleep while doing research late into the night. I sit up in my bed, glancing at the clock as I click the button to answer the video call. 

“Sam? It’s two in the morning!” I whine, glaring at him.

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” He says softly, obviously being quiet, so he doesn’t wake Dean.

“It’s okay. How’s the hunt going?” I ask, worried.

“About as well as can be expected. We’re gonna kill it tomorrow then head back to the bunker. How are you?” He smiles, stroking the screen.

“I’d be better if I could be there with you.” I pout.

“I know, I’d rather have you here, but we both know you’re both safer there.” He says, giving me his puppy eyes.

“I know.” I smile, stroking my barely there bump.

He looks at me pityingly.

“So, why can’t you sleep?” I say, leaning backwards on my pillows.

“I keep thinking of you.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Aw, are you hard Daddy?” I chuckle.

“Fuck! That’s not fair.” He groans, squirming as his eyes flick to the other bed.

I smirk and peel my top off, showing him my bared breasts. He stares hungrily from the screen as I pull my panties off and open my legs wide. He groans as he sees my dripping pussy on display.

“Damn, Babe, you’re killing me!” He whines.

“I’m sorry Daddy, shall I turn the computer off before I make myself cum?” I purr.

“No!” He cries, wincing as we hear Dean groan and move in his sleep.

I giggle and he glares at me.

“You’re gonna pay for this when I get home.” Sam growls.

“I hope so.” I grin.

He groans and I bite my lip. I start slow, tracing my fingers around my nipples until they’re standing out erect. I pinch and pull at one of my nipples as I slide my hand down my stomach to trace my folds. I watch him as he watches me, his eyes darkening and mouth open as his breathing speeds up.

“Oh Daddy, I wish you were here. Wish it was your cock stretching me open!” I moan, hips bucking up as my fingers push into my pussy.

“I wish I was there too. Want to feel your tight little cunt strangling my dick.” He growls.

I moan, eyes closing and head dropping back as I lose myself to the pleasure shooting through my body. My other hand moves from my breast to my clit, rubbing it as I fuck myself on my fingers. My moans get louder as I get closer to my edge and my hips lift to meet each thrust of my fingers.

“When I get home, I’m going to fuck every hole you have until my cum is running from you.” He growls through the speakers.

I cry out as his words tip me over the edge and I cum, gushing over my own fingers for him to see. I hear him whine as I pant for air and I look at him with a smirk.

“Be safe Daddy but come home quick.” I smile.

“I will. I love you.” He smiles before wincing and trying to adjust his boxers.

“I love you too. Have fun!” I grin, hanging up the skype call as he glares at me.


End file.
